


I Tried

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Illusions, but that was 8 years ago, spoilers for series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley will take the lie, now, thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tried

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/verucasalt123/pic/0000qesb/)

 

Things hadn’t gone anywhere near as planned, Wesley thought, as he hung in the air, trapped by the power of Cyrus Vail. He’d honestly thought he had enough power to walk in there and kill Vail, and he’d been terribly mistaken.

When he pulled his knife and Vail took it away easily, producing his own deadly blade, Wesley knew he was going to die even before he felt the pain. Only one thought, one word, could be formed in his brain. Fred. He remembered her sweet face, her soft eyes, he wished for just one more moment with her as he gathered the rest of his strength and shot one more ball of fire toward Vail, sending him across the room as Wesley fell onto the floor. 

It wasn’t more than a few seconds before Illyria appeared at his side. He hadn’t thought of her, he’d thought of Fred, but that’s not what the newly formed goddess had seen. She’d seen only Wesley, behind her eyes as her target was already eliminated, reaching out to her, begging her to come to him, and she was there almost before her mind had processed the vision. 

Illyria knelt beside him, telling him what he already knew. The wound would kill him, probably in less than a minute. She had no frame of reference for what she was feeling, but if she did, she would have known it was an overwhelming desire to help him in whatever way was possible. She couldn’t save him, that she knew for sure, but there was something else she could give him.

She’d asked before and he’d refused.

So she asked again.

“Would you like for me to lie to you now?”


End file.
